Le Meilleur Des Entremetteurs
by Aigie-san
Summary: "Souvent, les gardes ou d'autres occupants se faisaient bousculer par l'avatar de Salomon qui passait à toute allure en criant "Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non !", l'air catastrophé." Aladdin a un problème. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. [Multi pairings]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Shinobu Ohtaka.**

 **Le Meilleur Des Entremetteurs**

Au début, ça n'avait été que quelques-uns par-ci par-là ; clairement pas de quoi s'inquiéter. En plus, ils étaient jolis et pacifiques ; il les aimait bien. Mais avec le temps, ils n'avaient cessé de se multiplier. Ils avaient commencé par le suivre partout, sans rien tenter. Ils étaient juste là constamment, et de plus en plus nombreux. C'était un peu oppressant mais il s'y était fait. Et puis un jour, ils avaient commencé à l'entourer, à se poser sur lui. Telle une véritable armée d'envahisseurs, ils s'étaient mis à le poursuivre, volant à tire-d'aile lorsqu'il tentait de les semer. Bornés, d'une insistance sans faille, il leur arrivait de plus en plus souvent de le réveiller la nuit.

Ainsi, Aladdin dormait de moins en moins, des cernes se creusant sous ses yeux, et passait désormais ses journées à courir partout dans le palais pour fuir la horde de Rokhs roses refusant de le lâcher. Souvent, les gardes ou d'autres occupants se faisaient bousculer par l'avatar de Salomon qui passait à toute allure en criant « Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! », l'air catastrophé. On pouvait aussi le voir pirouetter dans les airs, tentant encore d'échapper à ces assaillants que le commun des mortels ne pouvait voir. Jusqu'au jour où il en eut par-dessus la tête.

Profitant que tout un tas de personnes étaient réunies à Sindoria pour palier à une nouvelle crise diplomatique majeure dont pour une fois il se moquait éperdument, il déposa discrètement dans la chambre de tous ceux qui l'intéressaient un petit billet avec un lieu et une heure de rendez-vous. Il se rendit lui-même à l'endroit prévu où il attendit en servant de perchoir à papillons, d'une humeur massacrante. Ses invités arrivèrent bientôt sans savoir qui les avait faits venir à cette réunion improvisée ni pourquoi. Lorsqu'ils furent tous là, s'entama alors une cacophonie d'interrogations et de protestations. Aladdin se leva et ferma si hargneusement les portes de la salle que le bruit fit taire tout le monde. Aussitôt, il s'adressa aux autres Magi.

-Oui, je sais qu'il y a des Rokhs partout et qu'ils sont roses. Non, j'ignore pourquoi les autres ne les voient pas malgré le nombre.

Il se tut, soufflant longuement, puis reprit.

-Biiieeen !

Sa voix était d'un aigu glacé qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il s'approcha de Yamuraiha et l'attrapa par le poignet avant de la tirer vers Sharrkan.

-Voilà. Plus bouger. Suivants.

Il saisit le bras de Morgiana -s'il n'avait pas été son ami, il se serait sans doute fait encastrer dans le mur pour ça- et l'emmena vers Hakuryuu. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur les épaules de Pisti et la guida vers Spartos.

-Aladdin, qu'est-ce que tu-..., tenta Alibaba mais l'avatar de Salomon le coupa d'un regard qui en disait long sur les potentiels commentaires qu'on pourrait vouloir lui faire.

Il reprit son œuvre, mettant Titus et Sphintus l'un à côté de l'autre. Passant derrière Judal, il trancha d'un sort tous les élastiques dans les cheveux du Magi Noir, déclarant ;

-Kouha, ils sont à toi.

Le troisième prince de Kô sauta de joie et fonça sur la longue chevelure ébène laissée libre. Puis Aladdin attrapa Yunan par la tresse et le traîna jusqu'à Hakuei. Enfin, il posa ses mains sur les reins de Ja'far et le poussa au plus proche de Sinbad. Quelques rares individus avaient rougi, mais la plupart le regardaient, interdits. Les Rokhs roses, ravis, s'étaient dispersés autour des différents couples. L'avatar de Salomon se rapprocha de la sortie. Il tapa dans ses mains, faisant avec de petites étincelles et dit à ses invités ;

-Faites l'amour, pas la guerre. Arcs-en-ciel, fleurs, petits cœurs, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, tout ce que vous voulez... MAIS GARDEZ VOS ROKHS ROSES ! Parce que, allez savoir pourquoi, c'est chez moi qu'ils viennent pleurer de vous voir vous tourner autour sans jamais vous déclarer ! Alors pour ceux qui sont un peu lents d'esprit, les couples dans cette pièce sont ceux que les Rokhs roses ont détecté et ça fait DES MOIS qu'ils me harcèlent pour que je fasse quelque chose pour vous ! Donc, PAR PITIÉ, soyez un peu plus entreprenants les uns avec les autres parce que, moi, j'ai AUCUNE envie de me retrouver de nouveau dans cette situation ! Merci pour votre compréhension !

Cette fois, tout le monde rougissait, sauf Judal -parce qu'un Magi Noir ne rougit pas- et Alibaba. Minute. Pourquoi Alibaba était-il encore tout seul ? C'était quoi l'arnaque ? Aladdin était pourtant sûr que les Rokhs roses s'intéressaient à lui aussi, mais la seule autre personne libre dans cette pièce était...

L'avatar de Salomon vit un Rokh solitaire quitter son épaule pour aller se poser sur la tête de son candidat au trône.

-Non, nia-t-il immédiatement.

Tous les Rokhs cessèrent leur mièvre activité de voleter autour des couples. Aladdin eut soudain la sensation d'être une biche cernée par une meute de tigres affamés. Pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte ; il la fit carrément sauter et prit ses jambes à son cou. C'était reparti pour un tour.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Désolée, on peut se demander pourquoi Yamuraiha n'a pas tenté de venir en aide à Aladdin durant ces longs mois de harcèlement par les Rokhs roses qu'elle est censée pouvoir voir elle aussi, mais j'avais en fait complètement oublié que les sorciers possédaient cette capacité. Après, on peut supposer que, Aladdin ne semblant pas en danger de mort, Yamuraiha n'a pas voulu se mêler des affaires d'un Magi. J'espère que malgré ce détail, vous aurez aimé et que j'aurai réussi à au moins vous tirer un sourire !**


End file.
